<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣】挂画 by rapunzel14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029714">【佐鸣】挂画</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14'>rapunzel14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>选题：射在任何一个地方<br/>群作业短篇，一发完结。<br/>不要深究，看看就算了，糖和多肽含量这么高是会变质的(´・ω・`)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佐鸣】挂画</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>选题：射在任何一个地方<br/>群作业短篇，一发完结。<br/>不要深究，看看就算了，糖和多肽含量这么高是会变质的(´・ω・`)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>把佐助从英国带回来的骨瓷茶具摆好，鸣人满意地审视插满洋桔梗和瞿麦的花瓶，以及盛在玻璃盘子里的饼干糖果，招待客人的准备已然就绪。</p><p>他敲了两下书房的门，当然，说是佐助在家里的画室也没有错，不等里面的人有任何回应，就大大咧咧把门推开。</p><p>“佐助，你好了吗？小樱他们已经在路上了，说好今天来庆祝我们新居入伙的。”<br/>“没有。”坐在房间中央，正对着画架沉思的佐助，仅仅是分了一瞥给冒冒失失的闯入者。<br/>“你在忙什么呀我说？”<br/>“客厅那面墙壁，”他说着在画上添了两笔，“还缺一幅挂画。”<br/>“现在不是挂着佐井送给我们的那幅吗？”<br/>“为什么我要在自己家里挂同行的画。”佐助总算转过身来正眼看他，不过是鄙视的眼神，“你站那么远干什么，过来。”<br/>“不要。”</p><p>鸣人依旧歪在门框，完全没有要踏前一步的意思。</p><p>佐助不耐烦地用画笔敲了敲画架，“过来，不要让我说第三次。”</p><p>翻了翻白眼，鸣人还是支楞着薄红的耳尖走到他身后，弯身亲昵地圈住他，把下颌搁在发顶，视线不自在地扫来扫去。</p><p>毕竟，没有谁在一屋子自己的画像里，是不会产生微妙的羞耻感的，尤其还不是肖像画，而是各种姿势、各种部位、各种角度赤身裸体的画像。</p><p>“这样就受不了了？”佐助的声音带着笑意，反手捏住他的耳垂，不轻不重地揉捻，“我倒是觉得自己笔力不够，画不出本尊百分之一的撩人。”<br/>“去死吧，混蛋！”鸣人拿额头狠狠磕了他头顶一下，把脸埋进乌黑的发丝里瓮声瓮气地说：“变态画家，我要报警了。”<br/>“你？报警？”抓住手腕一带，佐助把他摁坐在自己腿上，“那我得干点实质犯罪，免得你被起诉谎报警情。”<br/>“别动手动脚的，”鸣人拍开解他衬衣纽扣的手，尝试转移话题，“你要把这个挂在客厅？”</p><p>面前的画架上，是一幅鸣人放大的睡颜，浅绿色的底色让他想起他们卧室床单的颜色，而裸露的肩颈也暗示着画中人的一丝不挂。</p><p>“怎么，不喜欢？”<br/>“谁喜欢在家里看到这个，”他孩子气地噘着嘴嘟囔：“又不是自恋狂。”<br/>“我就很喜欢，”佐助纤长的手指凌空划过画中人的颔线喉结，“我喜欢家里每个角落都有你。”</p><p>视线随着佐助的指尖移动，即使没有碰触，鸣人却觉得自己的下颔和喉结都像被轻轻搔过，留下火燎般的痕迹，而佐助的下一句便能让赤蛇似的火燎直接灼烧在他脸上。</p><p>“混蛋！”抱怨的声音很小而失却底气，“都没有你，好歹是挂在我们家，是两个人的。”<br/>“这么会说情话，”佐助捏住了他的下巴，把他的脸带向自己，“我得检查一下你嘴里是不是藏了蜜糖……”</p><p>舌尖强势地撬开对方的牙关，粗糙舌面刮过敏感的口腔内壁，扫过牙龈，又反复擦过上颚水皱般的沟壑，像是认真在用满布的味蕾探查秘藏的甜美。柔软又粗暴的刺激致使更多的津液分泌，鸣人伸着湿漉漉的舌头回应他的吻，厚软的肉舌绞舞在一处，津液不分彼此地来回流淌。当他们热息弥漫地分开时，透明液线拉出一个诱惑的弧度。</p><p>衬衣纽扣已经被全部解开，佐助另一只手正揉捏着胸前两颗红润的小樱桃，仿佛要隔着薄薄的果皮，把里面的果肉揉成浓浓的汁水。</p><p>“别……”鸣人扭动着身体要避开那只捉弄的魔爪，却忽然感受到身下不同寻常的起伏，“喂，你怎么又、小樱他们二十分钟后就到了，不行不行，快放我起来。”<br/>“时间不够，”佐助顺着他的颈线舔过，嘴唇和牙齿尖在小麦色的肌肤上流连，“那就不进去。”<br/>“混蛋佐助……”</p><p>情欲在熟练的撩拨下渐渐复苏，鸣人接受了这个权宜的说法，扭过头搂住佐助主动吻上去。</p><p>“抬脚。”</p><p>鸣人顺从地曲起膝弯，把重心完全托付在身后的佐助身上。佐助三两下就把解开的衣裤捋掉，抓着他的脚踝拉到自己的身侧，让他换成背对自己跪坐在狭窄的座椅和自己腿上的姿势。</p><p>韧实又圆柔的臀部裸露在某个一衣之隔的重点部位上，佐助感受到身下愈发紧窒的束缚。当他拉开裤链的瞬间，异常精神激奋的小佐助，仿佛听见鸣枪的运动员，从助跑器上箭一般弹出。</p><p>灼热又狰狞的小佐助在鸣人腿间耀武扬威，小鸣人就像是被伙伴刺激的小男孩，不服输地显露出小男子汉青涩的挺拔和坚硬。</p><p>佐助的双手带着鸣人的双手，抚上了这对小冤家。交缠的十指，抚弄着手心两柱炽热，让人错觉是在为陶胚塑形，而愈渐强烈的脉动，又让人错觉作品正在被赋予生命。</p><p>他们忘情地亲吻，妄顾津液沾湿了谁的衬衣。</p><p>舞蹈般律动的十指，已然分不清彼此。谁的手在抚慰着谁的分身，微妙的错位感带来了灵肉合一的满足。而他们手下共同赋予的两个生命源核，生物频率也达到最和谐融合的极致。</p><p>旺盛的生命喷薄而出。</p><p>鸣人昂着头在高潮的余韵中，疲懒地睁开水蓝的眼睛。</p><p>“你的画弄脏了……”</p><p>他伸手想去擦掉上面沾染的星点白沫，却被佐助握住手腕，一根根手指被噙在嘴里舔舐把玩。</p><p>“你不是说画里没有我吗？”他恶劣地用舌尖舔过最敏感的指侧，“现在有了。”</p><p>鸣人的脸刷漆似的红了个透。</p><p>半小时后，佐井站在客厅欣赏那幅新挂上的画。</p><p>底色上又绘了树影婆娑，星星点点的白沫被寥寥几笔加工，宛如带露水的细小落花。春棠懒睡的缱绻意境焕然一新，成了炎夏小憩，连赤裸的肩颈都像是添上了洒脱的注释。</p><p>“这幅画的意趣很恰合鸣人，笔触温柔，”佐井中肯地评价，又转头问佐助：“能告诉我名字吗？”<br/>“生命之种。”佐助老神在在地回答。</p><p>“噗”<br/>在桌边与几位好友享用下午茶的鸣人，把一口醇厚的伯爵茶喷在了鹿丸脸上。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>